1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to encoding and decoding a video.
2. Description of the Related Art
As hardware for reproducing and storing high resolution or high quality video content is being developed and supplied, a need for a video codec for effectively encoding or decoding the high resolution or high quality video content is increasing. In a related art video codec, a video is encoded according to a limited encoding method based on a macroblock having a predetermined size.
Video compression uses spatial correlations and temporal correlations. Generally, inter-prediction is performed in units of specific size data, for example, 16×16 macroblocks. When a macroblock having a specific size is split into two, four, or a greater number of motion areas and inter-prediction is then performed on each motion area, distortion of a restored image in relation to the original image may occur, and overhead for transmitting a result of the inter prediction may be generated. When a motion area for inter-prediction is finely split, distortion of a restored image in relation to the original image decreases, but overhead increases. Accordingly, in inter-prediction, there is a trade-off relationship between a distortion of a restored image in relation to the original image and an overhead for transmitting an inter prediction result.